<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tea by Skybirdday</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873645">Tea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybirdday/pseuds/Skybirdday'>Skybirdday</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fandom Universe [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Paranormal Society (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coffee, F/M, Spirits, Tea, Team Bonding, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:08:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybirdday/pseuds/Skybirdday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One day William and Ansem enjoy some tea together</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fandom Universe [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/668696</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have a 4 chapter story in mind with a drink attached to it.  <br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mrs. Ansem Garrett felt very tired.  With quests and getting rid of specters and phantom beasts, months has passed by in the blink of an eye.  Now Yule was upon them.<br/>
She had no one and her deceased husband John was a spirit.<br/>
Quietly, she ascended the front steps to the domicile where The Paranormal Society was housed.  But before she reached that last step, she slipped. . .until two arms<br/>
reached arms to steady her.<br/>
“Ansem, are you all right?”<br/>
Ansem looked up and smiled “I’m fine, William.  Just slipped.”<br/>
With his arm, he helped her up the last step and guided her into the large house before closing the door behind him.  Ansem sat in a chair near a desk while William stood close by.<br/>
“Ansem, you look tired.  Have you been resting?”<br/>
Ansem shook her head.  “Too much to do.”<br/>
William smiled.  “Would you like some tea?”<br/>
Ansem smiled back.  “I would love some, William.”<br/>
William took her gently by the arm helps her to sit down and lead her to a table where a tea service sat on a tray with biscuits lay on a plate.  “Cara got them for me.  She made<br/>
the tea and the biscuits are from a local baker.  Shall I pour?”<br/>
“Yes, please.”  William sits down across from Ansem and pours their tea into two cups and hands one to Ansem before passing out the plate with the biscuits.  A few minutes pass<br/>
as they ate and drank.<br/>
Placing his cup down, William stared at her before saying, “I meant what I said, Ansem.  You need to rest when you can.  We will need you.”<br/>
Ansem took a sip of tea.  “I know, William, but there just seem to be so many specters and phantom beasts.  One is taken care of then more comes along.”<br/>
William nodded.  “True, but that is why the Paranormal Society exists.  Have you been trying to do it alone?”<br/>
“A little, though at times Cara, Jos, and Jenny have helped me.  Even though I’ve freed John from Chillmore’s grasp, the life that I had once is gone.  John’s a ghost and I live.  Eventually, he too will fade and I will be alone.  Perhaps I work so hard to not think about what could I have done differently or what might have been.”<br/>
William frowned.  “How long have you felt this way?”<br/>
“Since I freed John.   It could be just a minor aliment.  I did not wish to trouble anyone.”<br/>
“Ansem, you could talk to Cara or myself if you keep feeling this way.  I myself have felt it too.  I have always been interested in the paranormal since I was a lad.  When Milverton and I began the Paranormal Society, we started small and pooled our resources.  Over time, we began to receive aid from people we had helped.  Sometimes someone would join us because they had no other place to go or they wished to repay us for when we had helped them.  Then Milverton left the Society and I wondered if I would continue or disband.  It was the others that implored me to continue.  As you must, Ansem.”<br/>
Ansem reached out and touched his hand.  “I’m sorry, William.  Very well, I will try to take better care of myself.  If I need help, I will ask.”<br/>
William let go of her hand and stood up.   “Speaking of which, Cara has told me that you are having trouble with the latest specter.  If you would permit me, I have some free time and I can aid you if you wish.”<br/>
Ansem smiled, placing her plate and cup on the table.  “I would love to have you aid me like when we first met.”<br/>
“Then come.  We have a specter to find,” he said, as they left the room and the building for the world outside, closing the door behind them.</p>
<p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ansem brings William lunch.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“William!”<br/>Dr. William Koch looked up from the tome he was looking through to see who was speaking.  <br/>“Hello, Ansem.  What are you doing here?”<br/>Mrs. Ansem Garrett smiled.  “Cara said that you have been all the morning.  Have you had anything to eat?”<br/>William sighed, rubbing his eyes with his left hand.  “I don’t remember.  Perhaps yesterday.”<br/>Ansem smiled as she placed a bag on the desk.  “Cara thought that so she told me to bring you a couple of sandwiches that she made.”<br/>“Ansem, please thank Cara for me,” he grabs one of the sandwiches, unwraps the food, and takes a bite.<br/>“I will,” said Ansem with a nod.<br/>“Would you like to join me for lunch?  Have you eaten?”<br/>“No, I have not, but I don’t wish to disturb you.”<br/>“Nonsense.  I could not eat all that you have brought so you are welcome to join me.”<br/>She smiles and sits down in a chair near William.  “Thank you, William,” she said before taking one of the sandwiches.  Quietly, they ate and after finishing, William cleaned up.  <br/>Then he turned to Ansem and said “Would you like a cup of coffee?  I made a fresh pot.”<br/>“Yes, thank you.  I have a new spectre to hunt.”  She watched William pour a cup for her before pouring one for himself.   “What are you researching, William?”<br/>William sighed as he took a sip of coffee.  “If you must know, I was consulting colleagues both near and far about the oddness of your husband’s death to see if anything <br/>like that had happened in the past.  I have received some letters and have a few leads on something similar, but the times then many centuries ago believed in sorcery and <br/>superstitions rather than science as we do now.  Also, you may need to gather together things that were special to your husband in case.”<br/>“You are speaking of making a Memento Collection, William?”<br/>“Yes,” he said, taking another sip.  “Eventually, we may have to send your husband on.”<br/>Ansem nodded.  “I know, but John—”<br/>“Yes?”<br/>“Even if he regains himself, can you not put his soul back in his body?”<br/>William shook his head.  “It has been too long and his body will have begun to decay.  I am sorry, Ansem.”<br/>Ansem nodded again and said “Even when the time comes, will my John be himself when I send him on?”<br/>“I believe so,” said William with a nod as he drank his coffee.<br/>Then Ansem drank the rest of her cup, placed it down before standing up.  “Thank you for lunch and coffee, William.  I must get back to the hunt.”<br/>“You are welcome.  I will continue my research.  I keep my promises.”<br/>Ansem nodded once more before walking to the door, opening it and closing it behind her.<br/>It was a half-hour before Dr. William Koch realized he had been staring at the door for too long before he went back to reading his tome.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally got this done!  The muse has been troublesome on this one.  Also, since playing<br/>the game, I had another story in mind called "Things to come", which will connect to<br/>this group of stories later on.  Any errors are mine and enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>